justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4
This article is about the easter eggs in Just Cause 4. "4VA LNCH" license plates As seen in pre-launch gameplay videos, the motor vehicle license plates that spell out "4VAL NCH" are back again. They were first seen in Just Cause 3. As Solís has a XXX XXXX pattern, the registration plates read out "4VA LNCH". This refers to Avalanche Studios. Ride of the Valkyries The "Ride of the Valkyries" easter egg from JC2 and JC3 is back again. Rico sings the "Ride of the Valkyries" when using weapons on a helicopter. Cards of Chaos This easter egg was also first seen in JC3. During the first mission (and presumably later too), there is a set of cards on a table at the door of Miras apartment. The cards have pictures of a scorpion on them. The scorpion is the symbol of Chaos in this game series. Mile High Club There is a "Mile High Club" to the west of Villanueva. In Umina is a small white club on a cliff. Inside are people dancing while it's playing JC4 trailer music by Artizan and Armanni Reign. The club has a helicopter landing pad. This is a reference to the famous Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. Abandoned dinosaur enclosure There is an abandoned enclosure in the north-east region of Delta Río Wanay. Near the enclosure is a guard tower that has a sign depicting a person getting eaten by some kind of dinosaur, presumably a tyrannosaurus rex. This is a reference to the Jurassic Park film franchise. Enclosure.jpg|A picture of the enclosure from the watchtower. Enclosure_Sign.jpg|The sign found on the watchtower Enclosure_Location.jpg|The location of the enclosure on the map. Take On Me At Vista Futura, on a building under construction. The settlement is in southern Abundancia. While near the entrance, the player can hear the song. When the player enters below the stairs, the visuals will converted into of a "black-and-white sketchy" style, with a woman on the other side of the room. The song is also playing inside the room. This is a reference to the famous 1984 song "Take On Me". TakeonmeEntrance.png|The entrance. TakeOnMEE.png|Inside the entrance. Panau Sonic The Panau Sonic company that was already among the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3 is back again. The company name is a reference to Panasonic. Panau Sonic produces various sound equipment. Bolo Santosi Bolo Santosi is featured in Just Cause 4, as she was in Just Cause 3 previously as a DJ. In Just Cause 2, she was the leader of the Reapers, one of the three factions who aimed to overthrow Panau's dictator, Pandak "Baby" Panay. In Just Cause 4, she is located just north of Umina, inside of a mountain where the Mile High Club's base platform was. JC7 C4US license plates It kind of spells out Just Cause. Cow Gun There is a rifle which turns any person shot with it into a cow. It causes no damage and does not cause citizens to flee. Pressing the secondary fire button (e.g. R1 on PS4) causes Rico to be turned into a cow. You can still drive vehicles and parachute/wingsuit while in cow form. Go to the location shown (South-West corner of the map) and look for the gun on the porch of a small farm house there. The gun looks like a rifle but with a black and white "cow skin" pattern on it. Memorials Similar to some memorials found in JC3 (see Easter Eggs in Just Cause 3), there are multiple memorials in JC4. It's unknown who they were, but it's likely that these people were someone important to the game developers. Possibly family members, or senior staff from the development team. JC4 Memorial 1.png JC4 Memorial 2.png JC4 Memorial 3.png JC4 Memorial 4.png JC4 Memorial Location.png|Their location. See also: Maps. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Easter Eggs